Дивизия КП
by Isca Lox
Summary: Однажды капитану Кирку удалось выбраться из Нексуса…


Первым, кого Джеймс Кирк увидел, вырвавшись из Нексуса, был Джеймс Кирк.  
Кирк удивленно протер глаза, но нет, никакой ошибки не было – перед ним стоял он сам, и единственное отличие заключалось в том, что на втором Кирке не было кителя.  
– Ну вот, еще один пожаловал, – не очень вежливо заметил Кирк без кителя, совершенно не удивившись. – Ну да ладно, ничего страшного, нам пригодится помощь с кораблем.  
– Мне! Мне нужна помощь! Ты обещал мне ее уже три Кирка назад! – раздался голос откуда-то сверху.  
Первый Кирк задрал голову и увидел еще одного клона, стоящего на неустойчивого вида лесах. Леса окружали аппарат, больше всего напоминавший примитивный космический корабль. Затем Джим перевел взгляд и заметил еще одного Кирка. И еще одного, и еще двух, о чем-то спорящих, и еще одного, и еще, и еще. Все Кирки были заняты делом: они стучали молотками, пилили, красили, завинчивали шурупы и затягивали гайки, и постоянно бегали туда-сюда, так что точное их количество сосчитать было невозможно. Но определенно, их тут было не меньше дюжины. Помимо округлых и невысоких Кирков на лесах также встречался и другой тип людей: худосочные лысые мужчины, сильно напоминавшие капитана Пикарда.  
– А… – начал Джим удивленно, но закончить ему не дали.  
– Нексус делает копии всех, кто в нем когда-либо находился, – двойник ответил на еще не заданный вопрос таким тоном, как будто ему приходилось повторять это объяснение по пять раз на дню и уже давно до смерти наскучило. – А если копия вырывается из Нексуса, то он делает еще одну, и еще одну, и еще много. Ну, ты понял. И ты тоже копия копии копии копии.  
Джим нахмурился, пытаясь переварить информацию.  
– Нет, – наконец покачал головой он. – Что-то не сходится. Если бы все происходило именно так, то по вселенной давно разгуливали бы толпы двойников всех тех, кто выбрался из Нексуса. Ведь не один же я такой!  
– Дело в том, – пояснил Кирк без кителя, – что все, кто выходил из Нексуса до нас, делали это не по собственной воле. Нексус исполняет мечты! Разве захочет кто-нибудь покинуть его добровольно?  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что копии обладают теми же желаниями, что и оригиналы и, соответственно, тоже не спешат выйти наружу? – уточнил Джим. – И что добровольно ушел из Нексуса только я? Ну, и остальные… Кирки.  
– И еще капитаны Пикарды, – добавил Кирк. – Ты же помнишь капитана Жана-Люка Пикарда?  
– Еще бы я его не помнил! – Джим кивнул, а затем задумался. – Но почему все… все мы оказываемся здесь, на этой планете?  
– Я вовсе не уверен, что здесь мы все. Пикард говорил, что, согласно последним исследованиям, Нексус может свободно перемещаться между измерениями и временами. Так что остальные копии могут оказаться где угодно, – Кирк на мгновенье нахмурился, видимо, в красках представив себе вселенную, под завязку забитую собственными клонами, но затем покачал головой, отгоняя страшные мысли. – Мы решили пока об этом не думать. Вот достроим корабль, выберемся отсюда и тогда сами увидим. Еще есть вопросы?  
– Пока нет, – почесал затылок Джим, пытаясь переварить информацию.  
– Ну, вот и отлично. Тогда приступай. Поможешь Сто восемнадцатому, он давно уже об этом просил. Я, кстати, Второй. А ты будешь Сто двадцать вторым. Приятно познакомиться!  
– Сто двадцать вторым? – удивился Джим. – Но даже если предположить, что часть… нас, Кирков, сейчас внутри корабля, ста человек тут точно не наберется!  
– Эта планета полна опасностей. Впрочем, и сам скоро увидишь! Оружия нет, но носи с собою что-нибудь тяжелое, на всякий случай.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Джим и поднял взгляд на леса. – А который из…  
– Я, мне нужно помочь! – сразу оторвался от работы один из клонов, будто подслушивал разговор. – Лезь сюда!  
Кирк согласно кивнул и пошел было к кораблю, но тут ему в голову пришел еще один вопрос:  
– А когда мы построим корабль, куда направимся? – обратился он ко Второму.  
– К Споку, куда же еще! – несколько удивился тот.  
– Но нас же здесь…  
– Пятьдесят два Кирка и восемнадцать Пикардов. Понимаю, что тебя смущает. Мы тоже поначалу думали, что хорошо бы разделиться и отправить к Споку только одного из нас, но никто не хотел уступать это право. – Второй пожал плечами. – Уверен, ты нас можешь понять. Так что мы решили вначале найти Спока, а потом уже разобраться.  
– Ну, хорошо, – согласился Сто двадцать второй. – Возможно, какой-то смысл в этом есть.

***

_Три месяца спустя_

– Добро пожаловать на Новый Вулкан, – поприветствовал команду вулканец. Конечно, эту расу никто в здравом уме не назвал бы открытой и эмоциональной, но этот конкретный представитель, только что появившийся на экране корабля, выглядел ну очень уж сурово и мрачно. – Среди вас только капитаны Кирки?  
– Нет, еще и Пикарды, – хором ответил с десяток Кирков. Пикарды молча закивали. – Вы уже знаете, кто мы и откуда?  
– Разумеется, – кажется, вулканец и правда был им не рад. – Посадку разрешаю, но прошу не выходить из корабля. Кто у вас главный?  
– Я, – Второй сделал шаг вперед.  
– Предоставьте список экипажа, – обратился к нему вулканец, – и ожидайте дальнейших распоряжений. К вам подойдет старший Спок.  
– Старший? – удивился Второй.  
– Спок вам все объяснит, конец связи, – отрезал вулканец и исчез с экрана.

***

– …и когда приземлился восемнадцатый корабль с экипажем из Кирков и Пикардов, Звездный флот понял, что нужно что-то делать, – терпеливо рассказывал посол Спок, почти не обращая внимания на растроганные взгляды, которыми его одаряли Кирки, окружившие его тесным кольцом. Пикарды скромно отошли во вторую линию и старались не сильно мешать. – Тогда и была создана Дивизия КП, то есть, полностью, Дивизия «Кирк-Пикард». В нее записались почти все Кирки и Пикарды, кроме парочки оригиналов, которые решили уйти из Звездного флота просто из духа противоречия. Но вы же не собираетесь так поступать?  
Вокруг закачали головами.  
– Сейчас как раз есть недоукомплектованный корабль, так что вам не придется долго ждать, можете отправляться прямо завтра, – продолжил посол.  
Кирки тревожно запереглядывались.  
– Это прекрасно, но… – выразил общее беспокойство Второй, – но как же мы без тебя, Спок? Я понимаю, что ситуация непростая, но что мы будем делать без тебя? – он с тоской заглянул в глаза вулканцу.  
Тот вздохнул.  
– Я понимаю, как вам трудно, – согласился он, доставая из кармана небольшой пластиковый конверт и понижая голос. – Поэтому вот, возьмите.

Второй принял конверт и заглянул внутрь.  
– Что это? – одновременно спросило несколько Кирков, пытаясь разглядеть, что внутри.  
– Прядь волос, – пояснил Спок. – Моих волос. Вы же знаете, что недалеко от базы Звездного флота, куда вы отправитесь, находится планета Эльдорадо, на которой клонирование разрешено?  
Кирки переглянулись и радостно закивали. В их глазах читалось понимание.  
– Я попрошу вас не создавать более одного Спока, – продолжил вулканец. – Перенасыщенность копиями может отрицательно сказаться на работе вселенной, особенно учитывая, что в ней и так перебор с двойниками из Нексуса. Но, как показала практика, одной копии на корабль вполне хватает.  
Он перевел взгляд на одного из Пикардов:  
– А вас я попрошу хранить все в тайне. Конечно, это нарушение всех правил, но вы же понимаете, что ситуация нестандартная…  
– Да, мы все понимаем, – согласился старший из Пикардов. – И никому ничего не расскажем.  
– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивнул Спок. – Тогда в добрый путь!


End file.
